


I know you like them, so I bought you one in every color

by Amymel86



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Modern AU, Tumblr Prompt, dialogue prompt, late teens, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: Jon’s mouth opened but the words were not forthcoming. He eyed the neon green, lemon yellow, and cherry red with suspicion. The midnight blue one wasn’t so bad he supposes, but damn it! He’s Jon Snow! Wearer of a brooding expression and nothing but black. That is his ‘thing’, his ‘image’ - doesn’t Sansa know this?





	I know you like them, so I bought you one in every color

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from @moonchildslife - let me know your AO3 name luv, and I'll set this as a gift for you!

“I know you like them, so I bought you one in every color!”

Jon’s mouth opened but the words were not forthcoming. He eyed the neon green, lemon yellow, and cherry red with suspicion. The midnight blue one wasn’t so bad he supposes, but  _damn it!_  He’s  _Jon Snow!_  Wearer of a brooding expression and nothing but black. That is his  _‘thing’_ , his  _‘image’_  - doesn’t Sansa  _know_  this?

Looking up to those cornflower blue eyes, Jon saw the light in them dim a little. She was nervous that he hadn’t liked her gifts. He didn’t like that. Theon and Robb were busy trying to stifle their snickers behind her. He didn’t like that either.

“Thank you, Sansa,” he said, trying his absolute best to sound earnest. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate her thinking of him - he was exceedingly shocked and pleasantly surprised in fact. It’s just…

“I knew you liked the band,” she said, unfolding the lemon yellow t-shirt to reveal the logo of his all time favourites - The Night’s Watch, “and I wanted to get you something to say thank you for all the help you gave me with my maths coursework, so… I got you these,” she finished, a little lamely, her cheeks quickly matching the colour of the red shirt.

She didn’t need to do that. He’d enjoyed spending time with her if he’s honest - a realisation that had confused him somewhat since they’d never really ‘clicked’ like he had with the rest of the Stark clan.

“I like them,” he lied. Instantly deciding that he’d tell a million more fibs if it meant she smiled at him like she did just then. She bit her lip and unfolded the hideous neon green one. Jon took the opportunity to glare at her brother and Theon over her shoulder while she was distracted. Both their faces were beetroot red from trying to hold in their laughter. The fuckers.

The decision was quick, but his mind was made up. He pulled his standard issue Jon Snow black henley over his head and grabbed the lemon yellow shirt from Sansa’s hands. Jon was more pleased than he should be at the way she went a little slack jawed and stared at his stomach. He made a mental note to do even more ab crunches. Her eyes roamed higher to his chest and then over his shoulders and down his arms again. She licked her lips and Jon tried to forget about the gesture as soon as he saw it.

“Thank you, Sansa,” he repeated, now donning an awful yellow shirt, “I love them.” It was more than worth it to see her happy as she grinned at him and left the room to go do… whatever it is Sansa does.

His eyes turned to his two absolute idiot friends. 

“Oh my gods, Snow!” Robb burst out, clapping his hands in amusement. “Be careful or she’ll dress you up like she used to do with those Ken dolls when she was little.”

“Fuck off,” Jon huffed, plopping down on the sofa.

Theon grinned. “I don’t think Jon cares either way, as long as she lets him wear her thighs wrapped around that broody head of his at the end of it.”

“Gross!” Robb protests, throwing a sofa cushion at Theon’s head. “That’s my sister! And Jon doesn’t fancy her anyway, do you Jon?”

“‘course not,” he answered automatically before his mind started to conjure the salacious images that Theon-fucking-Greyjoy had put there.

_Wait._

_Oh no._


End file.
